An electronic chip is very sophisticated and is susceptible to moisture or dust. In addition, the electronic chip is miniaturized such that it is not easy to handle, store or transport. Since it is difficult to directly mount the miniaturized electronic chip to an electrical circuit board, the miniaturized electronic chip is often mounted to a carrier plate, which serves as a bridge between the miniaturized electronic chip and the electrical circuit board, followed by packaging the carrier plate and the miniaturized, electronic chip into an electronic packaging structure, such that the electronic packaging structure can be applied to a variety of electronic products.
A common way to package the electronic chip involves encapsulating chips and wires formed on the carrier plate with a packaging material, such as epoxy or silicone. However, after long-term use, moisture tends to permeate the packaging structure through an interface between the packaging material and the carrier plate, adversely affecting the reliability of the electronic packaging structure, which may lead to failure of the electronic packaging structure.